


Sins Of The Father

by katling



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Comments moderated due to trolls, Gen, Hank stops being a paranoid ass, Not Ant-Man and the Wasp Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Redemption, The data dump is the gift that keeps giving, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: When Hank Pym requests a meeting, Tony isn't expecting much in the way of good things. He's pleasantly surprised.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Square S4: Hank Pym





	Sins Of The Father

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling this not compliant to Ant-Man and the Wasp, though I haven't had a chance to see the film. (Civil War kind of ruined Scott for me so I've been putting it off. I liked him so much after Ant-Man.) I don't know how much anti-Stark crap Hank goes on with in the movie so if it's none, this could technically fit in before it.

Tony had never actually met Hank Pym. In fact, he didn’t really know much about the man at all. He knew he was a gifted scientist. He knew he’d created the suit that the Ant guy was wearing at Leipzig/Halle airport. He knew he was Hope’s father. And he knew that Pym hated him because of something his father did – or that Pym thought his father did. Most of that he only learned recently. In fact, everything other than the gifted scientist part was what he’d learned recently.

And knowing all of that, he was more than a little surprised to check his schedule for the day and see an appointment with Hank Pym listed on it.

“Uh, FRI? What’s this? Did someone make a mistake? Is it meant to be Hope Van Dyne?”

“No, boss,” FRIDAY replied. “Hank Pym called and requested a meeting.”

“Huh.” Tony stared at his schedule for a moment. “Did he say what it was about?”

“I’m afraid not,” FRIDAY replied. “However, I did contact Ms Van Dyne before confirming the appointment and she said that it wasn’t anything bad.”

“She didn’t say what it was?”

“No.” FRIDAY paused. “I believe she was amused.”

“Hmph,” Tony grumped. “Ugh, fine. I’ll meet with the man who hates me because I’m not Howard. Or at least I assume that’s what he hates me for.”

He turned back to his work and buried himself in it in an effort not to get too tense about the upcoming meeting. He only dragged himself out of the depths of the schematics when FRIDAY reminded him of the meeting. He quickly cleaned up and made his way up to his rarely used office with about five minutes to spare. Normally he wouldn’t care but he had to admit that by now he was kind of intrigued about what this was all about and not willing to piss Pym off right from the beginning.

When Hank was shown into his office, he stood and held out his hand. “Dr Pym.”

Hank shook his hand, looking only vaguely disgruntled. “Dr Stark.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow at that form of address. Most people didn’t use it. Businessmen generally didn’t care that much about academics, especially if they weren’t related to business. When he was younger and had just taken over SI, Tony had occasionally considered getting an MBA just to spite all those old businessmen who looked down their noses at him but when he found out what was involved, he kind of backed away in horror. He wouldn’t have found it difficult but it would have been hideously boring.

He waved Hank into a seat. “I’ll admit I was surprised to see your name on my schedule for today.”

“Not as surprised as I am to actually be here,” Hank grumbled. He squared his shoulders and raised his head, looking Tony straight in the eye. “I came to apologise. I’ve been blaming you for the sins of your father and now I find that he never committed those sins in the first place. So... I apologise.”

“I...” Tony was rather nonplussed and on the verge of saying something flippant when he thought better of it. He knew how hard it was for men like Hank to say sorry and here he was, doing just that, apparently of his own accord. “Um, thank you. But I have to admit. I have no idea what you thought Dad did.”

Hank frowned. “He never talked to you about SHIELD?”

Tony shook his head. “No, never. I’ve only just started looking into the data dump to find out... some things.”

He winced and grimaced. He was looking to see who had been involved in the cover up of his parents’ murders. It had to have been SHIELD given what Howard had been carrying in the car but was it SHIELD or HYDRA in SHIELD who had masterminded it. He wasn’t quite willing to admit that he was looking to see whether Aunt Peggy had been involved but he knew it was a possibility. He was hoping she wasn’t but... it had been Howard and Maria. How could she not have been involved somehow?

“The only thing I’ve found regarding me from back then was Howard’s absolute rule that SHIELD weren’t to come anywhere near me,” he continued. “If they did, he’d pull all of his funding and support.”

Hank nodded. “I knew about that. I didn’t know he continued that at home.”

“Why though?” Tony asked, realising he had a chance to find out the one thing that hadn’t been in those particular files.

“I never really knew,” Hank admitted. “Howard and I... struck sparks even back then.” He abruptly grinned. “Our egos clashed.”

Tony chuckled. “I think Dad was like that with a lot of people.”

“Yeah but so was I,” Hank said with a shrug. “Jan...” His voice wavered for the barest moment and Tony pretended not to notice. “Jan always said that Howard thought there was something wrong with SHIELD and he was protecting you. I didn’t really ask her anything more.”

“He suspected they had been infiltrated?” Tony said, leaning forward slightly.

“Possibly,” Hank said. “As I said, I never asked Jan to elaborate but I...” He paused and drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I can look through her things. I know she communicated with both Maria and Howard. There might be something in those letters.”

“Please,” Tony said. “I’ve been trying to find out why Howard was targeted when he was. He was carrying something HYDRA would have wanted but quite frankly, there would have been other, easier ways to get it than staging a car accident and murder. If he suspected HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD then that would make a great deal more sense.”

Hank looked startled, as though he hadn’t thought about that until Tony spoke the words. “Good point. I’ll get on to that when I get back to San Francisco.”

Tony was relieved when Hank didn’t offer any platitudes about his parents. It had been a difficult decision to release the videos - the one Zemo had shown him and the footage from the suit - but various people were making moves against him that could have been disastrous, not just personally but also for Si and the Accords, and he hadn’t had much choice. He wondered if the videos had been the catalyst behind Hank’s apology, though he wasn’t interested enough to ask. The less he thought about the videos, the better.

“So, Ant-Man, huh?” Tony said, very deliberately changing the subject.

Hank’s eyes narrowed but he let it go. “Yeah.”

“You know, I really should thank you and... what’s his name? Lamb?”

“Lang,” Hank growled though Tony didn’t think the growl was directed at him. At least, not all of it. According to Hope, Lang was still on Hank’s shit list over taking the suit to Germany and while Hope had joined the New Avengers as Wasp, Lang was still working his way back into Hank’s good books.

“Yeah, him.” 

Tony moved around the desk and tapped the arc reactor hidden under his shirt. Putting it back in his chest had not been his first choice but repairing the damage done by Rogers and his shield had required Extremis and Extremis had required the arc reactor. But this time it was a new and improved arc reactor that didn’t put as much strain on his chest and had some hidden added extras.  
The armour crawled out from under his shirt and over him, forming everything except for the helmet and then it crawled back to its housing. Hank was staring at him with surprise and some carefully hidden admiration.

“Your bug guy won’t be able to get in now,” Tony said with satisfaction.

“Nanotech?” Hank said, looking intrigued. “How the hell are you powering it?”

“Arc reactor,” Tony said, tapping his chest again. Tapping the arc reactor wasn’t really required to bring out the suit but Tony had never denied having a strong dramatic streak.

He watched Hank and could practically see the way the wheels were turning in the man’s mind. As such he wasn’t surprised as he might have been with what he said next.

“So, Tony, what would you say to a partnership between Pym Tech and SI to explore what nanotech, the arc reactor and my Pym particles can do together?”

Tony really did have no idea what Hank had found when he’d done his own trawling through the data dump but it must have been big if he’d not only dropped his animosity to all things Stark but was also willing to work together _and_ bring his Pym particles into the bargain. To trust a Stark with his Pym particles. Tony made a mental note to talk to Hope later to try and get an explanation but for now, well, he wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity like this, even if he did feel like he should be checking to see if he was in the Twilight Zone or an alternate dimension.

He held out a hand to Hank. “That sounds like a plan, Hank.”


End file.
